Spirits
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: "I know Papa wasn't always there for us Kat, but he provided for us in any way he could." Sokka said narrowing his eyes at his sister. Katara snorted and took a sip of her coffee "That's not how I remember it and you know it." AU. Setting in modern times. Summary INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Sokka and Katara Inna did not have the easiest life growing up, their mother died when they were younger and their father, Hakoda, was always out trying to find the Dark Spirit that killed the love of his life. Now that they are older they are trying to find their father who has gone missing all while fighting off Dark Spirits who have learned to possess humans and benders alike. They'll make new friends and foes, find love, and discover hidden secrets their father has been keeping from them. How will the two siblings survive? **

**Pairings: Kataang, Zutara (main pairing), Tokka, Sukka. **

_**Hello Readers of mine! This is a new story that has been in my head for awhile, even while I was doing Small Bump so I decided to type this baby up! I know I still 'THE PRINCE AND THE AVATAR' and my Small Bump sequel to finish, which I will. Any who this story is definitly AU. It has nothing to do with the show but it does include Spirits (hint hint) and Bending. It is also set in modern times and is based a little on the show Supernatural, not all of it but I did get some inspiration from it. **_

_****KATARA AND SOKKA ARE RUSSIAN SO THERE WILL BE SOME RUSSIAN WORDS IN THIS STORY. I will provide translations at the end of each chapter.** **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Papa is gone

Sokka stepped out of his beat up pickup truck and glanced at the large condo complex in front of him. He looked around to check if the coast was clear and to see if the neighborhood his sister lived in was a decent place. Knowing Katara the place was probably top of the line. He sighed this was going to be harder than he thought, his sister would never leave this life.

Katara grinned as Yue ordered the group another round of drinks. They were celebrating the end of their second year of college. Two more and they'll be officially done with school. Katara glanced over at her boyfriend of two years who was smiling with the rest of her friends, he didn't drink but he still had just as much fun as the rest of them. "To Katara, for having one of the highest finals scores in the school!" Yue shouted as she held out her shot of Vodka, her bright blue eyes slightly glazed and her posture was anything but lady like.

"TO KATARA!" the rest shouted.

She smiled and drowned one shot as her friends did. "Thanks guys." She said once she swallowed. This was the life. No worries, fathers who were gone for weeks, or annoying brothers. This is what she wanted. Aang walked up to her and kissed her cheek "Proud of you Kat." He said into her ear causing the blue eyed girl to smile sweetly to her boyfriend "I love you." She replied kissing his lips, her Russian Accent making the words more romantic.

"I love you too."

"Ugh I'm getting a sweet tooth from all this love in the air." Hahn, Yue's boyfriend calls out from the other side of the table, a teasing smirk on his face.

Aang rolled his eyes at Hahn but not before sending Katara wink causing her to giggle. "Come on let's get out of here. It's late anyways." He mumbled to his girlfriend.

Katara nodded and stood up "I had a great time guys but we should really be going."

Yue frowned "Aww come on Tara, just one more round. It's on me."

The brown haired girl shook her head "Sorry Aang has an interview tomorrow and I have to go to work. I wish we could stay."

Her best friend clicked her tongue and pulled Katara in for a hug "Love you Kat, see ya tomorrow." She says as they pull away.

She nodded her head and grabbed Aang's hand as they walked out of the bar. It had been an eventful night and now all she wanted to do was sleep. "What are you thinking about?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"How excited I am to get to my bed and go to sleep." She says giggling and he hugs her from behind. She turned to glance up at him and admire his face.

Aang Ahio was everything she dreamed of in a guy, he was sweet, honest, loving, and treated her like a queen. She always felt safe in his arms and he never made her feel alone. He was her life.

Not to mention he wasn't so bad on the eyes. He stood 6'1 with Spikey brown hair that seemed to be out of control most of the time, big grey eyes that held so much love when he looked at her, slightly tanned skin and he had a slightly lean build. She watched how he developed more muscle as the months went by, he was getting too perfect.

This was the man she loves.

"You okay there Kat?" he asked with a worried expression.

She shook her head and nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

He held her close to his body "Well come on, we're almost home and you can go to sleep."

They made it to their small condo a few minutes later, it helped that they were on the bottom floor. It wasn't much but it was enough for the couple. "Let's get you to bed my water lily." He says kissing her shoulder.

Katara sighed dramatically "Yes bed please!"

With that they stripped to their undergarments and laid in bed facing each other "I love you Katara Inna." He says holding her gaze.

She brought a hand to his cheek feeling a slight stubble "And I love you Aang Ahio."

They stayed like that for a while until Katara laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Sokka rubbed his chin as he stared at the condo complex. He watched his baby sister and the boy walking in there, it wasn't hard finding out what condo was hers either. So how was he going to get in there? If he went in through the front door someone could see him and he wasn't exactly on the government's good list at the moment. There's always a window.

He walked around the building until he found his sister's condo and smirked as he pried open the window. Katara was getting careless, maybe scaring her would be a good lesson in teaching her to lock her windows.

He jumped into the open window carelessly hoping not to make too much noise. Of course the universe was not on his side and he landed in a heap of trash. Spirits his sister and her boy toy were messy.

Katara jumped slightly at a strange sound. Her instincts kicked in and she pulled out of Aang's arms. Good thing he was a heavy sleeper. She threw on a large t-shirt and quietly walked out of her bedroom. The sound of her refrigerator caused her to freeze. What idiot would break into her house just to raid her refrigerator? She growled and walked behind the body and went to punch his side when he turned and grabbed her in a choke lock.

She huffed and kicked her foot in his crotch before sliding her foot under his causing the man to trip. She pulled a stream of water from the air and created a water knife and held it to his neck. "Who are you!" she hissed out.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her eyes widened in realization "Sokka?"

"Hey sestra" he says smirking, the moonlight shining on his face "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You broke into my house like some psycho! How did you even get in here?" she whispered angrily.

"I need to talk to you. And I got in through the window for you information, you should really learn to lock it" He replied getting up from the ground as his sister stepped away from him.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" she asked crossing her arms annoyed.

"We-"

"Katara?"

The siblings turned to see a shirtless Aang standing at the doorway, a sleepy and confused expression on his face "Uh who's this?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Katara opened her mouth to speak but her brother to it "Sokka Inna. I'm her older and better looking brother." He said holding his hand out.

Aang's eyes widened, this is not how he wanted to meet her family, shirtless and half awake "Aang Ahio, Katara's boyfriend"

Sokka turned to his sister with a risen eyebrow "Well looks like I was the last to find out about this. Anyways since it looks like you guys have been together for a while, I won't interrogate you. I trust Kat's judgment."

Katara nodded her head at her brother in thanks then turned her gaze to Aang, her hard expression turning soft "Aang do you mind if I speak to my brother privately?"

Her boyfriend nodded his head and kissed her forehead "I'll be in the room if you need me." He says then looked at her brother "It was nice to meet you Sokka, hopefully next time I see you I'll be fully dressed." He cracked at grin at the older boy who stood with a blank expression causing the younger man to flinch and rub his neck awkwardly "I'll just go now."

Once he was gone Katara glared at her brother "Could you be a little nicer to him Sok?"

"Hey how could you blame me? I visist my sestra and find out she has little druzhok, who by the way I didn't know she had, and they were both half naked? How did you expect me to react? Imagine Papa."

Katara rubbed her temples "Looks like you haven't given up on the Russian, brat." She grinned slightly then sighed "I'm sorry okay. And nothing like that went on with Aang and I okay? We're both waiting for marriage. But a little warning would be nice too! If you came here just to yell at me then you can just leave, through the front door this time please."

Sokka looked away from his sister's gaze "Papa is missing."

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it! I know its a bit different from other stories but the different stories are the good ones right?**_

_**Anyways I will try to update every other day!**_

_**Until next time readers**_!

*****RUSSIAN TRANSLATIONS (hopefully these are correct.)*****

**Inna (Katara and Sokka's last names)- strong water**

**sestra- sister **

**druzhok- boyfriend **

**brat- brother**

If any one who speaks Russian has a correction just review and I'll be sure to fix it! I would appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**I was supposed to post this yesterday but I got caught up in something :o **_

_**Anyways I made this chapter all cute and full of brother, sister moments! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Papa is missing"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't be gone, he her father, a hero, a genius, and well he was HER FATHER! Yes their relationship wasn't the best but she still loves him. It was probably just an extra-long trip and Sokka was just overreacting.

"He'll come back Sokka, it's just one of those long trips." She replied and shrugged.

"It's been 4 weeks Tara. He's never been gone that long." He says, icy blue eyes bore into her ocean ones.

The younger girl rubbed her arm nervously "Sokka." She started. That wasn't her life anymore, she had a job, a new home, a BOYFRIEND who loved her. She couldn't leave this life, it was too perfect.

Sokka held a hand up quieting her "Look, normally I would look for him alone but I need you Tara and if you don't want anything to do with me or Papa afterwards well…..I won't- I mean, we won't bother you and you won't hear from us again." He says ruefully.

Her heart twisted and turned, why would she give up her family? Had being alone made her selfish? She made her decision, family always comes first. "I'll help you Sokka. After all we're family and he's my Papa too. I won't turn my back on you two. Not in a million years." She vowed.

* * *

As she packed her overnight bag, Aang loomed over her protectively. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to let her leave, even if it was just for one day. He stood with his arms crossed "So you're just going to leave in the middle of the night? Just like that?" he asked, his grey eyes showing sadness.

Katara sighed "Aang. It's just for one day, I'll be back tomorrow night. You can survive until then" she teased.

Aang brought his arms around her and pulled her close "Yeah but I don't want you gone. I'll miss you too much." He kissed her neck and shoulder lightly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I'll be fine Aang, and don't worry I'll miss you too. I promise to call as much as I can."

"I don't like this. Where are you going anyways?"

Katara hasn't really explained to her boyfriend that she was going on a dangerous trip to search for her father who had gone missing and may or may not have been kidnapped by spirits. Aang would think she's crazy.

"We're just visiting my Papa, he hasn't made contact with my brother in a while, Sokka's worried. It's just a small trip to make sure he's fine." The lie easily slipping from her mouth.

"Okay, just try to hurry home? I love you." He says kissing her lips.

"I love you too. Now come on, I think we've kept my brother waiting long enough hmm?"

* * *

The silence in Sokka's truck was overbearing, it had been so long with the two siblings had seen each other, nearly 3 years. They had been on the road for a few hours and Sokka could feel the effects of no sleep kicking in. He turned to Katara who was staring out of the window "Want to stop for coffee? We've been driving for a while now. I know how you get when you're confined for so long."

Katara merely nodded "Sounds good."

He pulled off the nearest exit, hoping there was some type of coffee shop. To his luck there was a tiny café with their names written all over it.

"You go get us a booth, coffee is on me." Sokka suggests as they entered the shop. It was small and there were only a few people sitting around, some were even reading books. The smell of coffee filled her nostrils and she felt instantly relaxed.

"Are you sure Sokka? I can pay for myself you know."

Sokka chuckled "I know, but I want to. After all I dragged you out here with me. I might as well take care of you."

She smiled and nodded her head before glancing around the café looking for a place to sit. She chose the farthest booth away from everyone, knowing she and her brother were going to talk about spirits and what not, might as well not start a panic.

Katara studied her brother as he came towards her, two coffees in hand. He smiled and set hers down in front of her and began to add cream and sugar to his.

He has certainly changed. He no longer had baby fat in his cheeks, he didn't have his small lanky body anymore either, she was always scared a spirit would break him in half during their hunts. His jaw was more defined and a hint of stubble cover it, what shocked her really was his small goatee that grew on his chin. Sokka still had his hair styled like he had all those years ago, in a ponytail with the sides shaved off or what he would like to call his 'Warrior's wolf tail.' Yep her brother was all grown up.

"What is there something on my face?" he asked wiping his mouth and chin.

She giggled "No, I was just thinking of how grown you look now. You remind me of Papa."

Sokka frowned "Geez, you and the entire universe says that! I don't see it."

She took a sip of her coffee and shrugged "Well you do so get over it."

Her brother rolled his eyes "Yeah well you aren't so little either Tara. I mean look at you, you're all woman-y and such."

Katara rose an eyebrow "Woman-y? Is that even a word Sokka?"

"It could be!"

They chuckled quietly before settling in a comforting silence.

"His misses you, you know." Sokka states playing with the lid of his coffee cup. Katara rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Papa I mean. He talks about you a lot and always wonders how you're doing."

The younger girl rolled her eyes "Doubt that. He kicked me out, remember?"

Her brother set his coffee down "I know Papa wasn't always there for us Tara, but he provided for us the best way he could." His eyes narrowed slightly.

She snorted "That's not how I remember it."

Sokka frowned "What do you mean?"

Katara laughed humorlessly "Come on Sok, Papa paid no attention to us! Any chance he got, he would sign us up for the nearest school. We'd be there a few weeks before moving. We had to grow up basically on our own! You raised me, not him." She spat out angrily.

He sighed "Tara, he's still mourning over Mama-"

"Don't bring up that bull shit, it's been years Sokka, years! Yes I'm still not over Mama's death either but at least I don't bring it out on you or Papa. No I stayed strong and took care of you guys." With that she stood up and walked out of the café towards the truck.

Why did her brother have to bring up those horrible memories? She never liked to think about them and now all out of nowhere she explodes like a child. This was not how she wanted her reunion with her brother to be like.

Not to long after she went out, Sokka came and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry."

She frowned "For what?"

"Never standing up to Papa, I guess. You were right, we did grow up alone. You were a little girl who grew up in the wrong world. I should have protected you from that. Instead of play with dolls , you learned how to send Spirits back to the Spirit World and stood a hand gun. You never got to make real friends or actually enjoy school. It's my fault. I could have done something."

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes "It's not your fault."

He pulled her into an embrace "It's okay Tara. Now come on, we Inna's are tough. No more tears." He cracks a grin and wipes her cheeks.

She giggled "Alright. Let's hit the road. We still have to find Papa."

* * *

The rest of the trip was not as quiet, in fact it was the opposite. Katara felt her eyes water from all her laughter. It had been so long since she's been around her brother that she forgot how funny he was.

"Okay, okay one more." He says while Katara tried to stop her laughter from escaping her mouth.

"No Sokka! These puns are horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know their….._punny_!" he wiggled his eye brows while grinning.

They arrived in Longroad, Illinois around mid-afternoon. "Are you sure this is the right town?" Katara asked as they passed old houses and shops.

Sokka glanced around as they drove and as they passed a young man, he could have sworn he saw his eyes turn purple. A possessed person. There were dark Spirits here.

"This is it." He says and clutched the wheel tightly.

'We're coming for you Papa.'

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**_

_**Next update will be Friday or Saturday **_

_**Until then fellow readers **_


End file.
